IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 1
Ghostbusters 1 is the first issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night? Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic? Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost? If the answer is yes, call the professionals! Psychokinetic energy is on the rise again, business is booming for the boys, and Ray is troubled by what could be a prophetic dream... Is this an ill omen of an upcoming apocalypse, or just a little indigestion? These questions and more are raised in the first issue of the new, ongoing Ghostbusters! Development On May 23rd, Chris Ryall, IDW Publishing's Publisher and Editor-in-Chief, blogged that the series' variant covers will be by Nick Runge and each cover will pay homage to classic album art. Issue One will be based on KISS' fourth album, "Destroyer." Ghostbusters: Destroyer Entry from RyallTime Blog On May 25th, Nick Runge blogged about the variant cover. He used photo references provided by Lisa Stevens. The team is based on Patrick Creel (Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters), Ben Bond, Rob Pearson (Tampa Bay), and Ben King (UK GB). Ghostbusters: Monthly Entry from Nick Runge's Comic Cove Blog On June 3rd, Tristan Jones revealed he will be working on supplemental material for each story. The first P.C.O.C. file will feature something familiar to everyone. IDW's Ghostbusters P.C.O.C. On June 17th, Tom Waltz hinted will be a "special guest" in the first issue. IDW Forum Post The first issue synopsis, four covers, and a supplemental material teaser were revealed, also. It will retail for $3.99 and is 32 pages in length. Comics Continuum 6/17/11 Pages 18 and 19, without text, are previewed. Page 18 Page 19 On June 18th, it was revealed one of the covers will be a glow-in-the-dark version. Spook Central 6/18/11 The third variant is the retailer incentive. If 500 copies of #1 are ordered and the retailer gets the incentive cover of anyone they choose as a Ghostbuster. GB Fans Erik Burnham Post On June 24th, IDW released an official announcement for #1. More details are offered on the "Be a Ghostbuster" promotion in which retailers will have the opportunity to obtain a unique variant featuring up to four personalized Ghostbusters on their cover. Proton Charging 6/24/11 On July 18th, Erik Burnham revealed #1 will have a Back up story, Character design with commentary, and Fan art in addition to the main story. Ghostbusters #1? 100% content IDW Forum thread On July 30th, Erik Burnham teased #1 will have a surprise appearance and confirms it won't be Vigo. erikburnham 7/30/11 Tweet #1 erikburnham 7/30/11 Tweet #2 On August 14th, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #1 hits the stands on September 21, 2011. erikburnham Tweet 8/14/11 Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Trivia External Links *Staff News *Cover Preview References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingPreviewsJuly2011.jpg|2 page spread in Previews July '11 Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Contents